


Cold Nights

by thebardscall



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), The Paternoster Gang (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebardscall/pseuds/thebardscall
Summary: Winter has come to London and the nights at 13 Paternoster Row are cold.Jenny is used to being used as a human bedwarmer by Madame Vastra by now, it's become a ritual, really.And tonight seems to be no exception...until it does.
Relationships: Jenny Flint & Madame Vastra, Jenny Flint/Madame Vastra
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Cold Nights

It’s cold in her bedroom. Jenny shivers under two sets of heavy blankets, struggling to fall asleep. She considers getting up to light a fire, but ultimately decides against it. It’s just not worth getting out of bed for. She’ll fall asleep eventually.  
She’s finally dozing off when a knock on the door forces her back to consciousness.  
“Yes?”  
A green-scaled head peaks into the room followed by a formless mass of blankets.  
“C-cold.”  
Jenny chuckles. Of course.  
“Well, come in then,” she says and now she does get up to light a fire. “Get in, I’ll be right with you.”  
She can hear the rustling of sheets behind her as Vastra crawls into the bed to soak up Jenny’s remaining body heat. Jenny stokes the fire to life and goes back to the bed. There is no sign of the Silurian to be found, just a heap of blankets piled precariously atop of each other. She chuckles again, she knows the drill. They’ve been playing the same game for weeks now. Ever since the frost had arrived at the beginning of November, Vastra had come to her bed every night. It had been slightly weird to share the bed with a cold-blooded reptile at first, Jenny had had a hard time falling asleep next to her. Close enough to feel her presence yet too far away to touch.  
But waking up the next morning with a sleepy Silurian clinging to her for warmth and comfort had made it all worthwhile.

“Scoot over or I won’t be able to get into bed,” she says to the mountain of blankets.  
“Warm!” it declares in a sullen voice.  
“Well, but I’m not,” Jenny retorts, skipping from one foot to the other. “And just think about how much warmer you will be once I’m under all those blankets as well,” she whispers.  
The mountain moves slightly, one limpid blue eye looking out at her.  
“You do look warm…” The mountain shifts to the side, allowing Jenny enough space to climb into her own bed and get under the blankets.

Darkness surrounds them. It’s strangely intimate, Jenny thinks, although she is of course the only one to think this. For Vastra she is just a little ape that is conveniently warm and willing to let her into its bed for her to steal some much needed body heat that she cannot produce herself.  
Jenny stifles a sigh and moves to her usual spot, her back to Vastra. Vastra would turn her own back to Jenny and they would sleep like this, not quite touching, until at some point during the night they would both turn around, finding each other.  
But tonight, it appeared, Vastra had other plans. Instead of a cold back Jenny was met with an equally cold front, pressing into her, an arm sneaking around her, a hand finding a comfortable spot on her stomach. She lies very, very still, hardly breathing. Her heart thumping away in her chest in a painful staccato rhythm.  
Vastra nestles her head in the crook of Jenny’s neck with a content sigh.  
“Is this okay?” Vastra’s deep voice whispers directly into Jenny’s ear and Jenny feels a spark shoot right to her centre, unleashing a storm deep inside of her.  
“Mhm,” was all she can muster in response.  
“Good,” Vastra mumbles and wiggles even closer.  
Bedwarmer, Jenny reminds herself, that’s what you are to her. Just a bedwarmer.  
The hand on her stomach starts to move, caressing her softly. Jenny lies still and tries not to breath at all. What is happening?

After a few minutes without any sign of resistance, Vastra’s hand grows bolder, it’s movements wider. It travels from Jenny’s tummy to her sides, nails scratching slightly at her nightshirt, back to her tummy and up. Up and up until… Jenny fights her own reflexes and forces her body not to react as the hand cups one of her breasts.  
Behind her Vastra hums contently and lets her hand rest there.  
She is sure that Vastra must be able to hear the wild, erratic beating of her heart, feel the fast, flat intakes of air against her own torso, must be able to taste just how much this little touch excites her. ‘Pheromones’ she remembers Vastra saying. That was what she can taste in the air with her sensitive tongue. Oh no, now she is thinking about Vastra’s tongue, that incredible…soft and dry tongue that darts out to lick a trail from the base of Jenny’s neck up to her ear. An involuntary moan escapes her and she bites down on her lower lip to prevent it, but it’s too late. Vastra raises her head. No, no, no, no, no. She ruined it.

“Is this still okay?” Vastra asks, concern clear in her voice.  
‘Yes, yes, of course it’s okay, it’s everything I’ve wanted, I’ve dreamed about for weeks…months even. Please don’t stop. Never stop!’ Jenny screams in her head, but no words will come out. She tries and tries, but she is effectively tongue-tied. And so she resolves to nod her head vigorously and push back against Vastra to let her know that she has absolutely no objections to whatever is happening.  
A long moment follows in which neither of them move. Jenny stares unseeingly into the flames, smells the heat and the burning wood, feels Vastra’s hand still on her breast, her breath tickling the short hairs on her neck, feels her own heart beating desperately in her chest, its rhythm still out of tune.  
“Yes,” she whispers hoarsely, barely audible. But it’s enough.  
Vastra presses her lips where her tongue had been only moments ago. A hot shiver runs down Jenny’s spine and her whole body shiver with anticipation.  
“I have read about it…in books, you know…about the human way of showing affection for the one they l…kissing, they call it…but I’m not sure if I’m doing it right,” Vastra whispers haltingly into Jenny’s hair.  
Oh. Oh!

With one swift motion Jenny turns herself around so she is facing Vastra. A deep blush colours her beautiful face a darker shade of green, just visible in the light of the fire. Jenny brings her hand up to cup Vastra’s cheek, her thumb tracing over slightly parted lips.  
“It’s perfect,” she whispers back, unable to keep the happy smile from tugging at her mouth. “Close your eyes.”  
Vastra complies without hesitation and for the briefest moment all Jenny can do is look at her. Her face relaxed, happy even, the light of the flames dancing across green scales. And then she kisses her.

Jenny kissed women before. But it had never been like this. It’s nothing like she ever felt before. She had been imagining this moment for weeks, months, had tried to imagine what it would feel like to kiss the Silurian, what her lips would feel like against hers… But when Vastra met her with parted lips it was soft and slow and so, so very tender. And it was impossible that the Silurian had never done this, because none of the women Jenny had kissed before had ever managed to awake feelings so deep and raw within her with a simple press of lips to lips.  
She can feel her heart stutter, her breath hitch, can more feel than hear Vastra make a soft humming noise in the back of her throat.  
“Wow.” With her eyes shut tightly Jenny can feel Vastra grin against her.  
“Indeed.” Vastra tenderly presses her forehead to Jenny’s. They lie like this for a long time in a tight embrace until their breathing eventually evens out and they fall asleep.


End file.
